


Cherry Boy

by Tea_is_not_leaf_juice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Jearmin Week, Jearmin week 2018, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Never Have I Ever, Omega Verse, Partying, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sex, Spin the Bottle, Strip Games, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/pseuds/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice
Summary: Armin goes against his better judgment and attends a spring break celebration while in preheat.





	Cherry Boy

“I don’t really think a party is such a good idea for me. I’m supposed to go home for spring break. I was going to leave tonight. Besides, I’m kinda tired” Armin bit his lip in anxious thought as he looked across the brightly decorated dorm room he shared with a short blond haired omega girl called Christa. Their personalities were different, she was an extrovert and he was an Introvert, but their taste in colors and room decorations were much more similar. Everything on Christa’s side of the room had hints of sugar pink and pale yellow, including her polka dot bedspread and sheets. Armin had brought a baby blue and pale yellow plaid comforter and a large blue stuffed bunny that he liked to sleep with. They had unknowingly picked color schemes that bender well together. Both of them enjoyed the baby soft colors of the blue and pink, and the brightness and warmth their shared precious yellow brought to the atmosphere. 

 

Christa was in the middle of searching through their shared closet for the perfect party outfit. “If you’re tired, then you shouldn’t be driving anyway. Just wait until tomorrow to leave.” She replied chipperly as she held up two differed shirts in front of the mirror. 

“It’s more than that… my heat is going to start soon. That’s why I’m extra tired.” Armin explained as he packed up everything on his desk he would need at home. “I don’t want to be here for it. I can barely leave my bed when it happens. I don’t want to starve or call for delivery and risk getting a horny alpha.”

“I thought you were on birth control.” Christa frowned at her reflection and started digging in the closet again. 

“I am, but I still have heats. I just try to time them so I can be at home when they happen.” Armin explained and sat down on his bed. His sweater vest was making him extra warm, and after studying into the long hours of the night for the last week, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Armin, maybe we can find you an alpha at the party. If your heats are that bad, don’t you want a partner?” Christa turned to give her roommate her full attention. 

“Isn’t that risky? What if the alpha tries to bond with me?” Armin asked. His brain told him not to, but his body and hormones were intrigued by the idea. 

“It’s not going to stick unless you want it to,” Christa reassured him. “I've been bitten loads of times while in heat back in high school, and I don’t have a single mark.” She pulled the collar of her university t-shirt away from her neck and leaned closer. “See?” 

Armin saw that her neck was indeed unblemished, but he still wasn’t convinced that her plan was the right thing to do. “So...have you ever had an alpha take you through a heat that you didn’t like? What if I stop wanting that alpha?” 

“That’s why you should always go to the clinic on campus if you’re unmated. I know you’ve never been, but it’s really a nice facility. They upgraded it recently to attract more omegas to this school. Every room has dim lighting and a king size bed sunken into the floor with cushions and pillows completely surrounding it! You even have your own bathroom with a tub big enough for two. And if your alpha isn’t someone you want after your heat starts, the staff will intervene.” Christa explained as she sat on the bed next to Armin and placed a comforting hand on his back. She had also been scared at the thought of having an alpha help her through her heat the first time. 

“How do I contact the staff? What if the alpha is being too rough and won't let me call for help?” Armin voiced his concern. Despite all the advancements in the last decade for omega rights, there were still plenty of alphas that tried to take advantage of them. There had been many laws and regulations passed to help in the protection and empowerment of omegas, but you couldn’t fix decades of ingrained prejudice as quickly. 

“This is the part where it gets awkward.” Christa sighed and took Armin’s hand in her own to keep him calm. “They record you. Your entire heat is on video and someone is monitoring you. If they see that you look distressed, they will ask you if everything is alright from a speaker in your room. If you don’t answer that it is, someone will come in and find out for sure.” 

“That’s not creepy at all.” Armin looked horrified. 

“They delete it all when you’re done. They might ask you if you’re willing to let them keep the recording for research and training purposes, but unless you sign it over, they have to delete it. I promise it’s safe. And you get food delivered to your room. They have a big menu.” 

“I don’t know… I still think it’s safer at home.” Armin frowned. He leaned into Christa’s side and rested his golden blond head on her shoulder. She was a natural at providing comfort and he didn’t hesitate to absorb all that she was willing to give. Being in preheat always made him feel anxious and on edge. Partly because he felt the need to hide himself away so no alpha with ill intentions would hunt him down, and partly because he was extra alert to any potential mates. It felt instinctually confusing and mixed with the dread of up to a week of cramps and loneliness Armin could easily become an emotional mess. 

“Of course it’s safer at home. It will always be safer that way. But also more painful. Trust me, you’ll look forward to your heats once you have a partner. And staying at the clinic is a really low risk.” Christa ran her fingers through his hair and felt Armin relax into her. “Besides… going off of how you smell right now… I don’t think you’re up for a long drive. How far away do you live?” 

“Five hours.” Armin groaned. 

“Then it’s official. I’m not letting you drive that far when you're in preheat like this. Even if you don’t have an alpha you can still stay at the clinic. If you don’t want to go to the party and look for an alpha, let me take you there now so you can get settled in.” Christa said with a sense of finality in her voice. 

“Well… Maybe I could just go to the party for a little bit.” Armin bit his lip as he thought about the prospect of finding a temporary mate. It made his stomach do flips, but he wasn’t totally sure if it was out of excitement or nerves. 

Christa smiled triumphantly. “Okay. Then let me know when you find an alpha and I’ll make sure you get to the clinic for some sexy time!” 

Armin groaned at her enthusiasm but appreciated it all the same. “What if I don’t find an alpha and I just want to leave?” 

“Come find me and I’ll take you to the clinic regardless,” Christa promised and gave Armin’s hand one final squeeze. “But now we have to dress you! I’m going to make you look so appetizing that you’ll have at least five alphas asking to be your mate!”

“I don’t want to wear anything too tight. I’m already feeling bloated.” Armin complained. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t let her dress him up, but tonight was different. Tonight he was too tired to care and even though he wasn’t quite ready to admit it, he was hoping to get laid. 

***

“You look fine, Armin. And the clothes you’re wearing aren’t tight. What’s wrong?” Christa asked as they approached the top of the stairway to the basement level of their dorm building. They could already hear music and laughter and the enticing smell of pizza was wafting their way. 

“I’m nervous,” Armin admitted as he tried to pull down the crop top Christa had made for him just a little bit ago in their room. It was an oversized light pink t-shirt that she had repurposed just for Armin. The neck had been widened so one side could hang off his shoulder and it was shortened enough to show off his belly button. She had also written “Cherry Boy” in red letters across the chest and drawn a few hearts around it. 

“Armin, you look adorable. Stop worrying.” Christa pulled his hands away from his shirt and smoothed it out. 

“But these harem pants show off everything,” Armin whispered as he looked down. 

“That’s kinda the point. You want an alpha right?” 

“Shouldn’t mating be about love and not physical appearance?” Armin asked anxiously as Christa pulled him down the stairs. 

“Armin, you don’t have time for love. Besides, there is nothing wrong with sex being purely physical. You can enjoy it both ways.” Christa replied as she dragged her reluctant roommate along. 

“Christa! There you are! I was starting to worry that you abandoned me to makeout with your roommate!” A tall female alpha shouted from halfway across the basement level common room. Almost everyone turned to look at them, from those at the pizza and punch table to the group playing Cards Against Humanity on the black leather couches they had rearranged into a circle. 

“Ymir! Be nice!” Christa scolded but embraced her freckled alpha girlfriend happily. 

“Armin! You look really cute tonight!” 

Armin looked up at the alpha approaching him. He was tall, even by alpha standards and his long hours at the gym showed in his physique. “H-hi, Reiner.” Armin blushed as the strong alpha scent enveloped him. 

“A group of us were about to play Never Have I Ever. Want to join?” Reiner took Armin’s hand to lead him to the group that was just packing up their card game. 

“I’ve never played that before. I don’t know the rules.” Armin put up a weak protest as Reiner sat him down on one of the couches. 

“That’s not a problem. It’s really easy. I’ll teach you.” Reiner winked.

Armin watched as many of the other students in his dorm building gathered into the center of the room to sit on the circle of couches. It seemed like everyone wanted to play this game. He recognized most of the faces he saw, but there were a few that he was pretty sure didn’t live in his dorm building. As he scanned everyone, he noticed a face he hadn’t seen in several months. The noise and overwhelming variety of smells seemed to melt away as Armin locked eyes with the alpha that used to be his study buddy. The alpha smiled and Armin’s heart fluttered. Bright colors danced at the corners of his vision, and he felt a sudden desire to go sit on the alpha’s lap. 

“Armin. Armin.” Christa stepped in front of him to block his vision. 

Armin shook his head to clear the daze that had come over him. “What is it, Christa?” He asked, his voice sounded irritated. 

“You should drink this.” She handed him a red plastic cup of punch. 

“Is it alcohol?” He asked uncertainly. 

“Yeah, it’s going to help you play this game!” Christa replied. She knew her roommate could be a little uptight when it came to relaxing and participating in risque activities. 

“How?” Armin asked in confusion as he took the cup. 

“Just trust me.” Christa insisted as she sat down on Armin’s left with Ymir. 

“Alright, if everyone’s comfortable”Reiner's voice boomed over the din of conversation and the background music. Most of the attendees quieted down to pay attention, but one beta couple was locked in a tongue war. Armin recognized them as residents of his wing. His name was Connie and her name was Sasha. They were frequent partiers, and Armin had seen them both passed out in the hallway before. He’d even helped them into their dorms once or twice. 

“Most of us are listening.” Armin’s head snapped back to his old study buddy when he heard him speak. It was definitely Jean’s voice, but Armin didn’t remember it sounding quite so rich before. 

“Eh. They already know what they’re doing.” Reiner shrugged. “I’m just explaining the rules for clarification. Now, I’ll start us off by saying something I’ve never done. Anyone who has done it must take off an article of clothing. Once you’re naked, you’re out. The last person with any clothes on wins. Simple.” 

“We’re getting naked?” Armin spoke before he thought and immediately regretted it. Everyone looked his way wearing either an expression of amusement or intrigue. He wasn’t sure which was better. 

“Armin, if you don’t want to play, you don’t have to,” Reiner said awkwardly. “And look if you get to a point where you don’t want to play anymore, you can just say so. No pressure.”

“I’ll play! I just… nevermind.” Armin could feel how red his face was and took a long drink of the punch to distract himself. It tasted very sweet, but he could feel an almost immediate buzz from the alcohol content. 

“Okay then. I’ll start. Never have I ever hit my head while walking through a doorway.” Reiner said as he smirked over at his roommate, Berthold. Berthold was by far the tallest alpha in the room, and he rolled his eyes as he took off his sweater, leaving him with just a button up. 

“I was getting hot anyway.” Berthold shrugged. 

“Connie, how the hell did you hit your head going through a doorway?” Christa called across the circle as Connie, one of the shortest players, removed his shoes. 

“Jumping” Connie hiccuped. He was clearly already drunk. 

“I’ll go next.” A girl named Annie said from Reiners right-hand side. Armin could barely see her behind the hulking alpha, but he knew he had met her at least once with Berthold. “Never have I ever worn a crop top.” 

Armin felt his heart pound. It was like she had targeted him specifically. If it wasn’t for the shirt Christa had made for him, he wouldn’t even have to take anything off. This was his first time wearing one. 

“Fuck. I knew I shouldn’t have worn a dress!” Christa groaned and stood up to pull her tight, but stretchy black dress over her head. She sat back down in just her matching pink lingerie. A few of the alpha’s whistled, and Ymir sent a death glare at each of them. 

Armin calmly and quietly removed his flip-flops and hoped beyond hope that he would win. It would at least be less humiliating than quitting the game or getting naked. 

“Never have I ever had sex with an alpha.” Berthold grinned deviously at his roommate. 

Reiner rolled his eyes and took off his black v-neck t-shirt. “It wasn’t that bad.” He shrugged.

Annie, Christa, and a few other betas and omegas removed an article of clothing, but all the alphas seemed to be waiting for Armin to take something off too. 

“My shirt says Cherry Boy for a reason,” Armin grumbled and took another drink. 

“No one’s judging you, Armin.” Reiner smiled down at him and placed a hand on his thigh. It seemed like it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it made Armin’s stomach do flips, and his heart flutter again. Reiner’s hand was big and warm, and his smell was becoming intoxicating. Especially now that his shirt was gone. Armin found himself imagining that hand other places on his body and a shiver ran up his spine.

“I think there should be a hands-to-yourself rule,” Jean spoke up. He had been quiet for the whole game until now. 

“I’m not taking my hands off my omega’s boobs so all you perverts can ogle her.” Ymir rebutted. Her hands had been holding Christa’s chest hostage since she had removed her pink bra. “I don’t think those two will agree to that rule either.” she nodded over to where Connie and Sasha were making out again. 

“I don’t care about that. You two are a couple.” Jean replied and looked directly at Reiner. “Is Armin your boyfriend?” 

“What if he is? Do you have a problem with me touching him?” Reiner’s hand moved up and down Armin’s leg twice as he spoke aggressively. 

“Please stop,” Armin said weakly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Just that tiny amount of touching had made him almost completely hard. 

“Armin clearly does. He just asked you to stop.” Jean shifted to the edge of his seat like he might stand up and challenge the alpha across from him. 

“I’m sorry, Armin.” Reiner took his hand away. “I won’t touch you again unless you ask me to.” He promised. 

“Thanks,” Armin replied gratefully and tried to relax. 

“We good?” Reiner looked over at Jean again. It was clear from the body language that Reiner was trying to shield Armin and keep him close. Armin’s preheat scent ignited Reiner’s instincts to attract and mate, and Jean posed a threat to that. However, for the sake of the party and not causing an outright brawl, Reiner chose to keep a cool head and stay on good terms with Jean. For now, anyway. 

Jean’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he sat back on the couch and nodded. He obviously wasn’t happy, but he was willing to back off. 

“Okay, guys let's keep going.” Armin recognized the speaker as Marco. A beta that had been assigned to the omega wing. He was one of the nicest people Armin had ever met. He always took care of anyone in need, and he had taken many omegas to the campus clinic that had gone into heat unexpectedly. He was also a very active member of the omega rights group at their university. “Never have I ever been given a red Mustang as a graduation gift.” 

“Well if that wasn’t targeted, I don’t know what is.” Jean rolled his eyes and slipped his Jack Daniel’s t-shirt off with the most grace Armin had ever seen anyone undress with. His motions were fluid and beautiful, and the soft outlines of his muscles only added to, what Armin decided, was his god-like appearance. 

“I figured you could cool down this way.” Marco smiled innocently at Jean. Armin noticed how Jean smiled back and how friendly they were together. All the gooey feelings from before when Jean had been angry with Reiner for simply touching him were gone and replaced with Jealousy. Armin didn’t want Marco’s hand on Jean’s arm, or for Jean to look so content sitting close to Marco. Armin’s inner omega had picked out its mate, but Armin didn’t realize it yet. 

“Fine. Then never have I ever been caught naked by their significant other’s parents.” Jean smirked. 

“You’ll never let me live that down I guess.” Marco sighed and took his shoes off. He was already shirtless from Berthold's turn, which meant he had slept with an alpha before, and Armin was willing to bet it was Jean. He thought it was also probably Jean’s parents that had caught Marco naked. His inner omega was writhing with jealousy. 

“I suppose that makes it my turn to go next.” Armin didn’t recognize the beta that was sitting on Jean’s other side. He was tall, with an undercut and spoke like he was bored. “Never have I ever lusted after an alpha in this room while in heat.” 

“You just want to see me naked, Auruo.” The omega girl beside him took off her leggings and whipped her strawberry blond hair in his face when he leaned in closer. Armin recognized her as someone from his wing. Her name was Petra, and she was very sweet but had a bit of a wild streak on occasion. 

Armin swallowed hard as every other omega took an article of clothing off. They had all dated or were dating someone at the party. Armin hadn’t dated anyone, but his imagination had run wild during his heats and he was forced to take off his shirt. Unfortunately, he had hesitated too long and now everyone was watching as he slowly removed the crop top. 

“Yeah! Alright, Armin!” Christa giggle from her perch on Ymir’s lap. She grabbed his shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch. “Embrace it! We’re all going to be naked eventually!” 

Armin’s face flushed and the redness was slowly working its way down his neck and spreading through his shoulders. He felt like he was burning from embarrassment, and covered his nipples with crossed arms. 

“You don’t have to hide, Armin. You look beautiful.” Reiner smiled down at him. He didn’t touch Armin, but his face got closer than Armin would have liked. 

“Never have I ever bit my tongue ten times in one day.” Petra continued the game. 

There were a couple more rounds of people targeting each other, but it wasn’t long until Armin had to remove his pants. He thought about quitting right then. Christa had insisted he wear his nicest pair of underwear, which was a good thing, but nothing screamed _I’m desperate_ like red lace. 

“Come on, Armin. I know you’ve masturbated with me in the room. Take your pants off.” Christa had enjoyed several cups of punch by now and she meant well, but she wasn’t whispering as quietly as she thought she was. 

“Do all omegas masturbate together?” Someone called out, and another wolf whistled when Armin slid his pants down. Armin pulled his knees up to his chest again, trying to hide himself without being too obvious. It didn’t help that he was cold now, and he was starting to get cramps. His mood was turning sour despite the alcohol.

“Let's switch to a truth or dare! I want to ask him who he fantasized about.” 

“Or we could play dirty Jenga! I have it in my dorm room!” 

“I want to see all of the omegas naked!” 

Armin couldn’t follow who was shouting what anymore. All he knew was that he was done. He didn’t feel excited at the prospect of being on display like Christa did, and the only alphas that seemed to be interested in being his mate weren’t Jean. 

“I’m out.” Armin finally declared. He decided he was just going to get dressed and eat some pizza and then ask Christa to take him to the clinic. Without another word, he pulled his pants back on and hopped over the back of the couch so that he didn’t have to walk past anyone. 

“Booo!” Someone called from behind him, but he didn’t turn around to see who it was. He had given the party a try, but he didn’t feel like he belonged. 

Once Armin located his shirt, he slipped it on and walked over to the pizza table. He could hear everyone carrying on and laughing behind him. He knew he was probably imagining it, but it seemed like they were already having more fun without him. A tear rolled down Armin’s cheek, and he felt even more humiliated by the overwhelming emotions he was usually able to control. Silently, he served himself a slice of cold pizza and took it over to the table in the furthest corner of the large basement next to the soda vending machines. He sat down and rested his forehead in his palm to hide his face while he nibbled his slice of pepperoni. 

“Armin, are you okay?” 

Armin tried to discreetly wipe his eyes before he looked up to see Jean standing in front of him. He had put his shirt back on, and it looked like he had stepped away from the game too. “I’m fine.” He said blandly and went back staring at his pizza. 

“Well do you mind if I sit here anyway?” Jean asked as he took a seat at Armin’s table. 

“I guess not,” Armin muttered, trying not to engage in conversation. Jean stayed quiet for a while and just watched the other students slowly getting naked. 

“You don’t have to babysit me, you know.” Armin finally said when he got to the crust of his pizza. 

“You know, it kinda sucks not having you in my classes this semester. You were a really good study buddy.” Jean changed the subject. 

“Why? Did your grades drop?” Armin quipped, sounding bitter. 

“Yeah, actually they did.” Jean scratched the back of his neck and turned in his seat to face Armin again. 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” 

“Yeah, you did.” Jean smiled. “You’re smart, Armin. And you know you’re smart, even if you’re hesitant to admit it out loud.” 

“Well, I’m sure Marco can help you study.” 

“He tries, but it’s not the same,” Jean admitted. “He’s a good friend, but if I’m being honest, I miss hanging out with you.” 

“What are you talking about? We never hung out. We just studied in the library. That’s all we did.” Armin dropped his crust and looked up at Jean in confusion. His words were coming out harsher than he meant, but he wasn’t quite sure how to soften them. 

“Oh… I guess. I’m sorry.” Jean sighed and stood up. “I guess I read too much into it. I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Wait, Jean.” Armin grabbed the hem of Jean’s shirt before he could walk away. Jean turned to look at him, questioningly. “I don’t want to be alone. If...if you wouldn’t mind just staying a little bit… I’m just waiting for Christa to be finished so we can leave.” 

Jean sat back down, but the warmth of his presence was missing. “We could be waiting a long time then.” 

Armin looked over at his roommate. She and her girlfriend were both naked now and were grinding against each other pretty hard. Ymir’s hand was definitely the cause of Christa’s blissful expression. “Oh…”

“You know, I’m sure Reiner wouldn’t mind sitting with you if you don’t want it to be me. He obviously looks a little lonely now that you left his side. He would probably even hook up with you if you asked. You smell…” Jean stopped himself when he noticed how angry Armin looked suddenly. “I’m sorry! I really wasn’t thinking.” He apologized quickly. 

“What is it you think I smell like?” Armin asked in an eerily calm voice. 

“I probably shouldn’t say,” Jean replied nervously. 

“Say it,” Armin demanded. He wanted to know what Jean really thought of him, but he also needed to know if his heat was approaching faster than he had planned. 

“Delicious? Tempting? Sweet?” Jean’s palms were starting to sweat as he revealed his alpha lust. 

Armin was taken aback. He was expecting Jean to say _desperate_ or _lustfull_ anything that could be taken as a negative. He wasn’t expecting the alpha to show such interest. 

“Oh...well I...I’m supposed to go into heat soon.” Armin inwardly cringed. Why was he telling Jean this? It wasn’t his business. Or did he want it to be? 

“How soon?” Jean’s eyes narrowed as he looked Armin over. “You shouldn’t be here if you’re going into heat. Anyone of these alphas could try to take advantage of that!” He sounded angry, and his body shifted to settle between Armin and the rest of the crowd. It may have been out of protection, but it made Armin feel cornered. 

“I…” Armin just looked down into his lap. The omega in him was telling him to submit, and this time he listened and bared his neck to the alpha in a way that released his pheromones. 

“I see. You’re just here to get lucky. You don't’ care who it is.” Jean frowned. 

“What does it matter to you?!” Armin asked irritably, his mood changing again. “You’re not my boyfriend.” 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care about your safety!” Jean replied aggressively.

“Oh yeah?! Then why did you stop talking to me after we stopped going to the same classes?! You sure didn’t seem to care then! Were you too busy hooking up with Marco? You didn’t care about me anymore?” Armin stood up too and shouted back. 

“Armin! Armin!” Christa called his name oblivious to their argument. She was dressed again and waving him over. “We’re starting a new game! Come over! Reiner misses you!” 

“I guess it’s time to go get lucky.” Armin snapped at Jean before stalking off, back to the couches. He plopped himself down next to Reiner and snuggled into his side as Jean sat down beside Marco again, looking dejected. 

“Welcome back.” Reiner smiled down at Armin, his whole face lighting up. 

“Does this new game involve getting naked?” Armin whispered in his ear. 

“No, We’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Reiner whispered back. “You spin the bottle and you go into the haunted dorm room for seven minutes with whoever the bottle points to. Most people either have sex or just make out the whole time.” 

“What if I don’t want to go into the haunted dorm with someone?” Armin asked, thinking of the alphas that had cat-called him. 

“Then you just kiss whoever is next to you,” Reiner explained. “See.” He motioned to the floor in the center of the couch circle to where Sasha was spinning the bottle. After a few rotations, it landed on Auruo. 

“Oh hell no!” Sasha laughed and sat back down with Connie to kiss him instead. Auruo also kissed the omega girl beside him, and then he took his turn. 

“I see. Has anyone been in the haunted dorm yet? Is it actually haunted?” Armin asked curiously, as Auruo took his turn. 

“They say anyone that stays in that dorm doesn’t last a full semester, and if you step foot inside, you’ll get bad grades on your next test.” Reiner chuckled. “But we just started so no one has been in there. It doesn’t stink of sex yet.” 

“I hate the smell of other people having sex, to be honest. I don’t know if I could enjoy myself in a room that smelled like that.” Armin wrinkled his nose. As his heat approached, his senses sharpened and certain smells felt sharper and more intrusive. Sitting next to Christa and Ymir was starting to get a little overwhelming now that they smelled like sex.

“I’ll try to spin the bottle to land on you then. Maybe I can get you in first.” Reiner suggested, having more faith in a bottle spin than was actually practical.

Armin blushed deeply at Reiner’s words as he watched Auruo spin the bottle. The neck rotated a few times and then came to rest facing Reiner. 

“Sorry, buddy. Not interested.” Reiner shook his head and turned to Armin. “Kiss me?” 

Armin nodded slowly and stole one quick glance over at Jean. The alpha was staring back while Marco whispered in his ear. Armin felt the flame of jealousy flare up again and when Reiner held his chin and pressed their lips together, he opened his mouth for a full, deep kiss. It was childish, but he hoped Jean would feel just as jealous as he did. Reiner didn’t hold back. He pushed his tongue into Armin’s mouth and guided him through the motions. Armin vaguely heard Christa cheering for him, but most of the noise was dim in comparison to the racing thoughts, and surging hormones within him. When Reiner pulled away, Armin felt completely dazed. Reiner made him feel wanted and the omega inside him was willing to accept him as an alternate if he couldn't’ have Jean.

“Wow, Armin. Now I really want to get you in that room.” Reiner was smiling ear to ear and gave Armin one last kiss on the cheek before spinning the bottle himself. To Armin’s surprise, it landed on Jean. For a split second, he imagined both Reiner and Jean taking him into the haunted dorm room together. The thought made him hard, even as he jealously watched Jean kiss Marco. He was sad that it wasn’t him, but it was only a moment before his lips were locked with Reiner’s again. 

This time, when they pulled apart, the whole room seemed to be waiting for him. He looked around to see Jean standing and looking from the bottle, back up at him, and down at the bottle again. 

“Armin, he spun the bottle and it’s pointing at you. Do you want to go have sex with Jean?” Christa whisper shouted. 

“Don’t leave the guy hanging, Armin!” Marco called out to him. 

Marco’s words were confusing to Armin, but not enough to keep him in his seat. Without a second thought, Armin stood up and took Jean’s outstretched hand. Jean pulled him in close and grabbed the keys to the haunted room from a reluctant Sasha. 

“Mind if I carry you?” Jean asked, but didn’t wait for a response to lift Armin by his bum and wrap the omegas legs around his hips. What Armin couldn’t see was the threatening posture Reiner was displaying. If Jean waited around too long, there would be an actual old-fashioned, fist fight for an omega’s affection. 

“I guess?” Armin squeaked as Jean carried him away, and up the stairs to the first floor. 

“Armin, if you don’t want him to take you in there just say something and I’ll make it stop,” Reiner called after them. Armin could hear him walking up the stairs behind them and he could tell it was putting Jean on edge. 

“If you don’t tell him you want to be with me, there could be an all-out fight,” Jean whispered in Armin’s ear as he fumbled with the keys outside the correct room. “And if you don’t want to come in with me, you better say so right now. I’ll fight to keep you, but only if you actually want me to.” 

“I’m fine, Reiner! We’re probably just going to talk!” Armin shouted over Jean’s shoulder as the larger alpha came into view. 

“Do you want me to wait for you out here?” Reiner asked as he jogged closer. 

“No thank you.” Armin managed to blurt out just before Jean closed and locked the door behind them. 

It was completely dark inside except for the moonlight coming in through the standard issue sheer curtains on the single window. Armin could hear Jean playing with the light switch, but nothing happened. “Is the bulb burnt out?” 

“Either that, or it was removed for a spooky effect.” Jean shrugged and set Armin on his feet again. 

They were both quiet for a moment. Armin wasn’t sure what to say and he was listening intently to hear if Reiner was still outside the door. It didn’t sound like he was, but Armin could only hear his and Jean’s breathing. It seemed extra loud because they were standing so close together. 

“So why did you bring me here?” Armin finally asked in a whisper. It didn’t seem right to talk at a normal volume at that moment. 

“Why did you follow me?” Jean countered. 

“I didn’t. You picked me up and carried me here. And don’t think I didn’t notice you squeezing my butt.” Armin replied irritably. His cramps were becoming relentless and he knew it wouldn’t be long now until he was fully in heat. A few hours at most. “I don’t think Marco is going to be very happy about this.” 

“I didn’t squeeze your- wait what does Marco have to do with this?” Jean asked in genuine confusion. 

“You guys are dating, aren’t you?” Armin accused. 

“Marco? Oh god no. I couldn’t date him. Besides, he’s already dating someone else.” Jean laughed. “Wait, were you jealous?” 

“No!” Armin replied too quickly. “Tell me why you brought me here.” His heart was pounding in his chest as he realized that Jean wasn’t taken and that he had an actual shot with the alpha. The omega inside was practically chanting the word _mate_ in his ears. 

“To get you away from that other alpha and to keep you from finding some rando to fuck,” Jean replied, his voice becoming more serious. 

“Hey, Reiner was being really nice to me!” Armin defended. 

“Come on, Armin he was trying to eat your face.” 

“So? What does it honestly matter to you? Yeah, we used to be friends, but then our classes changed and suddenly you stop replying to my texts. It made me feel pretty used you know. You can’t just show up and start telling me who I can and can’t kiss, or who I can and can’t sleep with. Oh yeah, you didn’t even do that. If you had it your way I’d-” 

Armin was cut off by Jean’s lips pressing into his own. At first, he felt too surprised to move, but then he relaxed when Jean’s fingers threaded through his hair and one hand wrapped around his waist to draw him in even closer. His lips parted slowly, asking for more, and Jean didn’t hesitate to lick his way inside. The flavor of Jean, while not exactly delicious, was much more welcome than that of Reiner. Armin didn’t know he could even appreciate a flavor that had nothing to do with food. 

“If I had it my way you would only kiss me,” Jean said softly into Armin’s ear when their lips parted. “I want to be the only one to touch you. I want all of you to myself.” He didn’t let go of his hold on Armin’s waist, and his free hand cupped Armin’s cheek so he couldn’t turn away. 

“If you felt this way… why didn’t you say something before?” Armin breathed as he stared up into Jean’s eyes. There was just enough moonlight to see that Jean’s pupils were fully dilated, a sign that he was going into rut. It was likely caused by Armin’s elevated pheromones which were now driving them both to want to mate. 

“Armin, we only have seven minutes alone. Is that honestly how you want to spend this time?” Jean asked as he ran his hands up and down Armin’s back. “Because you smell delicious and if I’m reading your scent right, we both want the same thing right now.” 

“I…” Armin felt like his whole body was blushing, but in the dark Jean wouldn’t be able to see it. Instead of answering verbally, he reached up and pulled Jean’s face down by his hair and pressed their lips together again. 

Jean made a low rumbling sound deep in his chest and immediately took control of the kiss. He worked Armin’s mouth open again and caressed Armin’s tongue with his own. His hands made their way back down Armin’s spine and came to rest on his plump ass cheeks. He squeezed shamelessly and smiled when Armin had to break away from the kiss just to moan. “Do you like that?” Jean murmured against Armin’s neck as he continued his massage. 

“Y-yeah!” Armin gasped as he tangled his fingers in Jean’s hair. He could feel himself starting to slick with arousal, but he was distracted by Jean’s teeth on his neck. He wasn’t biting, only kissing, but Armin wished he would bite. 

Jean took Armin’s positive response as encouragement to keep going. He slipped his hands down the back of Armin’s loose pants to touch his flesh. “You’re so soft, Armin.” He groaned in a deeper voice than usual. 

“Moisturizing body wash.” Armin moaned as he slipped his own hands up the back of Jean’s shirt to touch his skin. 

“I want to touch all of you,”Jean whispered just below Armin’s ear as his fingers found their way to his wet entrance. 

“Hah! Jean!” Armin gasped when he felt Jean touching his most private area. It was only a moment before he started pushing back against Jean’s hand, demanding more stimulation. 

“I want you, Armin.” Jean practically begged as he started grinding up against Armin at the same time as he pushed one finger inside of him. 

“Fuck! Take me then! I want you too!” Armin cried desperately. One finger wasn’t enough and he desperately craved having something inside him. For the moment, all he could think about was Jean’s cock.

Jean growled in response and pushed Armin’s pants down past his hips, and let them fall the rest of the way to the floor while he took hold of the hem of his shirt. Armin held his arms up to let Jean remove the crop top, and stepped out of his pants. He didn’t wait for permission to start unbuttoning Jean’s blue jeans. The longer it took to get them off, the more aggravated Armin became. 

Jean pulled his shirt off with the same grace and fluidity as before and then kicked off his shoes so he could take off his pants fully. He was completely hard and watched as Armin touched his cock curiously. He moaned softly at the gentle caress of Armin’s hand and put his hands on the omegas hips. Armin was still wearing his red lace panties, and Jean felt conflicted about taking them off.

“You’re bigger than I imagined,” Armin whispered. “Do you think you’ll fit?” 

“We don’t have any condoms, Armin,” Jean replied, almost wishing he hadn’t thought of that detail. “I mean, I’m not infected, but…”

“I’m clean and I take birth control,” Armin replied as he released Jean’s cock and pulled his panties off. “I want you to have me. I want it to be you for my first time. Please.” He looked up at Jean with wide, begging eyes. His blue irises were only thin sapphire circles now. His pupils were fully dilated, and his body would no longer be able to tolerate abstinence. 

Jean smiled and lifted Armin into his arms again to carry him the short distance to the bed. He laid Armin down gently and crawled over him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as sexy as you.” He kissed Armin’s neck again and then sat back to spread Armin’s legs apart. 

Armin felt vulnerable when Jean looked down between his legs. He took a deep breath to relax as Jean lined up his cock. He wanted this. His body craved it, needed it. “I want you inside, Jean. Please!” He begged when he felt like Jean was taking too long.

Jean pushed in slowly as Armin’s body easily opened for him. He was making more than enough slick to accommodate the large girth, and Jean felt relieved that there wasn’t a trace of pain on Armin’s face. He moaned as Armin’s ass pulled him in, and squeezed him in just the right way. 

“Oh, Jean!” Armin gasped when Jean was fully inside him. He’d played with dildos before, but this was completely different. Completely better. “Move! Don’t hold back!” 

“Tell me if you become uncomfortable,” Jean told him as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back into him. 

Armin screamed and clawed at his back. “More! Give me more! Don’t stop!” Armin felt every move Jean made inside of him, and he had never experienced anal stimulation this intense before. It was intoxicating, and he could feel his mind giving way to his primal urges. His legs wrapped around Jean’s hips, and he pulled along with each of Jean’s thrusts. His muscles relaxed around Jean’s dick, letting the alpha move freely within him. 

Jean growled against Armin’s neck as he found a good, fast-paced rhythm. He knew he was Armin’s first, and he didn’t want to be too rough, but Armin was a very demanding partner and wouldn’t be satisfied with slow and sweet. As he moved, Jean mouthed at Armin’s neck. He knew he shouldn’t do anything more than nip, but he had the strong urge to bite, to mark, to draw blood, to bond. 

Armin licked at Jean’s neck in return but found it wasn’t enough. The oils around Jean’s scent glands were making him dizzy and pushing his conscious mind even further away. Without warning, he bit down on Jean’s soft flesh hard. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and spilled out down his chin. 

“Fuck! Armin!” Jean pulled out and sat up to stare down at Armin’s bloody face. “Did you mean to do that?” 

Armin’s mind started to clear somewhat, even if it was just because of the empty feeling inside of him. “I…” He stared at Jean’s bloody neck and the way the red liquid ran down his shoulder and chest. He had bitten much harder than he thought he was capable of. “I wanted to…” Armin averted his gaze. He knew it was more than rude to bite without being in a long-term, committed relationship, not to mention asking first. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

“I can’t say that wasn’t hot and didn’t feel damn good, but just to be safe, turn over so you can’t bite me again,” Jean replied with as much rational thinking as he was capable of at that moment. 

Armin did as he was told, but couldn’t help feeling a little rejected. He spread his legs and presented his ass like a good omega, but he was a lot less vocal when Jean entered him the second time. His body still craved the sex, but emotionally, he felt shut out this way. Armin just wanted them both to get off so they could be done and he could go cry in his bed.

A tear ran down his cheek but was stopped before it could fall it was caught by Jean’s tongue. “Don’t cry, Armin. I’m not mad,” he said lovingly before latching onto Armin’s skin and sucking a dark mark to the surface. 

Armin moaned at the feeling of Jean’s mouth on him. It wasn’t the same as being bitten, but it still felt damn good. “I’m gonna cum!” He cried just before spilling himself onto the sheets below him. Armin’s vision went white and his body turned to jelly after the most powerful orgasm he’d ever felt. Jean helped him lay flat on the bed but didn’t stop pounding in and out of his ass. Armin had never felt so blissful before. 

“Gonna cum… gonna knot.” Jean grunted as he thrust in for the final time. The knot at the base of his cock began to swell, locking them together. Jean rolled them both onto their sides, so he wasn’t laying on top of Armin, and wrapped his arms around the omega lovingly. He couldn’t remember a better orgasm, even though he had omega lovers in the past. The alpha was just beginning to really relax when he heard a soft whining coming from his partner. 

“Armin? Are you okay?” Jean asked as he pulled Armin’s hair away from his face. 

“I've never had a knot before. It’s too big.” Armin whimpered. “It hurts.” 

“I’m sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have stretched you out and prepped you better.” Jean said apologetically and inwardly cringed at how easily his mind had urged him to take what he wanted without thinking of his omega. It was behavior reckless or young alphas did. He had enough experience to know better, yet he couldn’t hold himself back.

“I don’t think either of us could wait,” Armin replied honestly. “Besides, my cramps are gone now. It’s not a bad trade-off once I get used to your knot.” 

“Are your cramps that bad that having your ass stretched too far is somehow better?” Jean frowned. 

“Yeah…” Armin sighed as Jean held him tighter and kissed the spot below his ear. “It’s why I wanted an alpha to sleep with.” 

“Oh…” Jean felt guilty for assuming that Armin was just using his heat to get a hookup. Especially when he knew him better than that. 

“I wasn’t going to just settle for “some rando either”.” Armin quoted Jean from earlier. “I would probably only have settled for you or Reiner, but you were my first choice.” He spoke honestly. 

“I’m glad you didn’t pick that gorilla. He would have crushed you with his huge body.” Jean muttered. 

Armin giggled softly and put a hand on his slowly distending abdomen. He had never been filled like this before. He didn’t have a cum toy, and even if he had, it never would have pumped into him at this continuous rate. 

“Jean?” 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“Will you come with me to the campus clinic after this?” Armin asked hopefully, smiling at the pet name.

“What for?” 

“I was hoping you might stay there with me until my heat is over. That’s the safest place to be on campus for me right now.” Armin explained. 

Before he could get an answer, they heard a loud banging on the door, startling both of them. “You shits have been in there way past seven minutes! Party is over! Get out here! We’re cleaning up! You brats completely trashed the common room and there is glass everywhere!” 

“We kinda can’t right now!” Jean called back through the door. He was still knotted inside of Armin and they didn’t have a choice but to wait it out. 

“Kinda don’t have an option!” 

They both heard a set of keys jingling on the other side of the door, and the deadbolt being unlocked. 

“Don’t come in here, dude! I mean it!” Jean growled aggressively and rolled over on top of Armin to shield him from the intruder. 

The door burst open, shining the bright fluorescent hallway lights in their faces. Before them stood the RA for the dorm building. Levi was notorious for doing random cleanliness checks, but otherwise not giving a shit until something inconvenienced him. Armin knew that the place must truly be trashed for Levi to be involved. 

“Oh, shit!” Levi swore when he saw the blood on Jean’s neck, and could clearly smell Armin’s heat and their fresh mating. 

“What the fuck?! You raped him?!” Reiner appeared in the hall behind Levi, and immediately assumed the worst when he saw Jean on top of Armin. 

“I did not! Now shut the goddamn door! My omega deserves some fucking privacy!” Jean growled as Armin hid his face. 

“I’m calling Hanji.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was way too late at night for this. “Reiner, go back to cleaning. MARCO!!!”

Armin and Jean could hear a pair of feet running down the hall and then Marco came into view. Levi had made him his unofficial right-hand man when it came to dealing with any omega issues. If an omega passed out in the hall, Marco handled it. If an omega was being harassed, Marco helped them file the complaint. If an omega went into heat unexpectedly, Marco took care of getting them to safety. He was also interning at the omega’s clinic, which made him uniquely qualified. 

“I’m not leaving Armin. He needs me!” Reiner argued. 

“You’re the last thing he needs right now!” Levi growled back. “If he was raped, an alpha is the last person he wants to see. If this was consensual, then another alpha is the last person he wants to see right now!” 

Reiner threw a punch at Levi but ended up being thrown over the short alpha’s shoulder instead. His drunken fighting was no match for Levi’s sharp reflexes and almost unnatural strength. “Marco, deal with this. This oaf declared rape. You know the drill. I’ll call Hanji and then be downstairs to deal with the other drunken idiots.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Marco saluted and then stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. It was dark again and all three of them relaxed slightly. 

“Marco, I swear I didn’t rape him,” Jean announced before anything was said. 

“Jean, I know this is going to be hard to accept, but I can’t take sides here. A rape accusation was made, and I have to follow protocol.” Marco explained calmly. 

“Armin, tell him I didn’t rape you,” Jean growled. He was irritable, and angry their mating was interrupted. It made him feel threatened and there was nothing he could do while they were knotted together and vulnerable.

“He didn’t rape me. I swear, Marco.” Armin sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed at having been discovered, and all the shouting. Especially because Reiner was present. 

“Armin, I’ll be happy to listen to everything you have to say, once the knot is deflated and you’re in a separate room,” Marco said softly and sat down on the floor three feet away from the bed. He was close enough to speak softly with Armin but far enough, and submissive enough not to trigger Jean further.

“He’s not leaving my side,” Jean growled. His knot was deflating now, but he didn’t pull out. 

“Jean, your passion is understandable, but you’re really not helping yourself, here.” Marco sounded a little sterner now. 

“What the fuck?! We’re friends, Marco!” 

“Yes. And that is why I’m telling you to shut up.” Marco replied and refocused on Armin. “Armin, I can’t imagine how you must feel right now, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Leave us alone. I just want to be with my alpha for the rest of my heat.” Armin whimpered. 

“As soon as Hanji gets here with transportation, we’ll go over to the clinic and make sure everything checks out. You’ll have a physical, and your omega representative will take your statement about what happened tonight, and then you’ll get a room. Were you planning on having any alphas?” Marco explained. 

“Yeah, I want Jean. Just Jean.” Armin replied firmly. “And I don’t want a physical. I just want to rest with my alpha.” 

“You can absolutely refuse the physical, but we can’t allow you to have an alpha then. That’s the rule for everyone.” Marco spoke as professionally as he could. 

Armin was quiet for a minute as Jean tried to whisper reassurances in his ear. “Is the physical invasive?” 

“You’ll be checked from head to toe, and we will take a blood sample. If you’ve been drinking you’ll have to wait until you’re sober to have an alpha again. Your reproductive health will be evaluated, and things might get a little personal, but all of the staff are very professional and you’ll have an omega representative with you the whole time.” 

“And if I refuse to go to the clinic?” Armin asked wondering if it would just be easier to have Jean stay in his room. 

“Then we will call your parents, or emergency contact to come pick you up. You can’t stay here. Those are you’re only two options.” Marco explained. “Would you like me to notify the staff to call your contact now?” 

“No! Uh, no. I don’t want them to know I mated yet.” Armin blushed at the thought of his family finding out what he had done. He had always been seen as an innocent omega that made smart, rational decisions. Armin wasn’t sure he was ready to destroy that image yet. 

“Jean, I would like you to have a physical as well if you plan to join Armin for his heat. You’ll need to be sober too, and you’ll both have to sign consent forms.” Marco was doing his best to remain as neutral as possible. He knew that if he kept treating Armin like a rape victim when he wasn’t it would distress both alpha and omega. But on the slim chance that it was a rape, He couldn’t act like he didn’t think it was possible. He stuck to providing them with as much information about the process as he thought they could handle. 

“That’s fine. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’m going to be there for Armin, no matter what you think.” Jean snapped at Marco, but left gentle kisses on Armin’s neck and rubbed his scent glands against Armin’s to mark him. Now that his knot was gone, he was beginning to think a little more clearly, but that didn’t stop him from being upset by the accusations of rape. 

“You’ll stay for my whole heat? You won’t leave me? Really?” Armin asked hopefully. 

“I’ll stay with you no matter what. I’m not going to abandon you, Armin.” 

Marco inwardly smiled at how attentive Jean was and how his actions seemed to calm Armin. He had been working hard to help Jean work up enough courage to ask Armin out on a real date, but their mutual affection turned out to be much stronger than any of them had imagined. 

“Marco? I’m here with Moblit. Is it safe to come in?” A female voice called through the door. 

“One minute.” Marco turned his head to call back. “They are both betas and full-time professionals at the clinic. Can I open the door for them now?” He asked both Armin and Jean.

“Can I put some clothes on first?” Armin asked quietly, feeling embarrassed. 

“Absolutely. I can’t leave the room, but I’ll turn around to give you some privacy.” Marco smiled and stood up to go guard the door. 

Jean pulled out gently and kissed Armin’s cheek. “Let me get your clothes for you. You don’t have to move a muscle. I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Okay.” Armin agreed. He didn’t mind being coddled for once. 

Jean quickly hopped off the bed and felt along the floor for Armin’s clothes in the dark. “Is it okay if I give you my shirt to wear? I don’t want you to get cold, and I would feel better if you were wearing my scent.” He asked as he returned and began helping Armin into his underwear, and harem pants. 

“I would like that.” Armin smiled as Jean helped him stand. He could feel Jean's semen leaking slowly out of his stretched hole and he knew his clothes wouldn’t stay dry for long. He also felt sore and tired, and even though the last thing he wanted was to have a physical, the sooner he could get it over with the better. 

Jean slipped his own shirt over Armin’s head and admired the way it hung off of his smaller frame. Even in just the moonlight, Jean thought Armin looked adorable and gave him a happy lopsided smile. 

“Are You two ready now?” Marco asked, prompting Jean to put his pants back on. 

“One more minute,” Armin said quickly as he embraced Jean. “I’m not ready to leave him.” 

Marco sighed and opened the door after roughly one minute. Putting off the inevitable wasn’t going to make it easier. “They’re ready.” He told Hanji who was waiting only somewhat patiently on the other side of the door. Moblit was standing behind her with a wheeled stretcher ready to go. 

Armin sucked in a breath when he saw the stretcher. It hadn’t fully hit him until that moment how seriously everyone was taking the situation. He held on even more tightly to Jean when the beta woman with glasses and a lab coat approached him. 

“Hi, Armin, my name is Hanji.” She said cheerfully. “It smells like you’ve had an eventful night. Are you ready to come with us so we can get you cleaned up and checked out?” 

“Can my alpha come with me?” Armin asked hopefully. He still hadn't let go of Jean, despite her outstretched hand. 

“I’m afraid not. This ambulance ride is just for you.” Hanji replied. “But he’s more than welcome to sit in the waiting room.” 

“I’ll be there, Armin. I promise.” Jean said as he tried to pull Armin’s arms off of him. “We both know this was consensual. I’ll be with you as soon as they let me.” 

Armin nodded and finally let go of Jean to take Hanji’s hand. His whole being was protesting the separation, but logically he knew this was the right thing to do. 

“Great!” Hanji smiled and lead Armin out into the Hall. She helped him get on the stretcher and Moblit handed him his big blue bunny. 

“How did…”

“Your roommate brought it to us. She said to tell you she’s sorry she didn’t keep a better eye on you, and that she hopes your bunny helps you relax.” Moblit explained. 

Armin smiled and laid down on the stretcher with his bunny in his arms. He felt better with its familiar soft fur tickling his chin. “Thank you.” He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“That's our cue!” Hanji announced as she and Moblit each took a side of the gurney to wheel it out to the campus ambulance. They didn’t have far to drive, but having the ambulance made it safer to travel with an Omega in heat. Especially if they arrived at a violent scene. 

Jean watched them go as his heart pounded in his chest. It took everything in him not to run after his Omega and steal him away. “Tell me he’s going to be okay, Marco.” 

“He’s going to be fine, Jean. He’s in the best hands possible right now. I know for a fact that Mina is going to be his advocate and make sure he’s safe and gets everything he could need or want. Whatever Armin wants becomes her mission. She’ll be advocating heavily for Armin to have you.” Marco promised as he put a hand on Jean's shoulder. 

“He’ll be kept hydrated and comfortable? If he’s hungry they’ll feed him? If he’s in pain they’ll give him medicine?” Jean felt a lump forming in his throat as he thought about his Omega alone and surrounded by people who were not him. 

“Jean we go to a fucking expensive university. They will give him every luxury he could need. There are massages available, tubs with jets, at least ten different kinds of bubble bath and salts. The room he’ll be given will have a high definition TV, with Netflix and a host of other online streaming services. His fucking mattress will be a giant ass circle and he’ll have all the cushions and blankets he could ask for. Not to mention immediate medical treatment at the touch of a button. 

“You fucking rapist, I’ll kill you!” Reiner screamed as he came rushing up the stairs from the basement. He was barrelling full force towards Jean, fist raised and ready to knock him unconscious. 

“Armin chose me, you great giant meathead!” Jean braced himself for impact, and at the last second, jumped and threw a kick at Reiner’s head. It was a cheap shot, but he didn’t have the patience to deal with a drawn-out fair fight. 

Reiner hit the ground hard but didn’t stay down. His lip was bleeding and he spit out the fragment of one of his teeth. “You’ll pay for that!” He growled low in his throat, and reached out with a speed he shouldn’t have possessed for someone so huge, and grabbed Jean’s ankle. He yanked it out from under him, watched happily as Jean fell and hit his head on the marble floor. 

Jean felt the wind get knocked out of him and he couldn’t move at first. Stars danced at the edge of his vision and he could barely make out the clash of bodies right above him. 

Reiner had jumped to his feet and was ready to pounce on Jean and punch him until his face was unrecognizable. He wasn’t counting on Marco to lunge for him, and push him backward. Marco didn’t possess much strength, but he was successful in stopping Reiner’s attack. “You’re on the rapist’s side?” Reiner growled menacingly and spit out more blood. “Aren’t you supposed to be an omega advocate?” 

“I am! And if that means preserving his alpha than that’s what I’ll do!” Marco growled back and threw a punch at Rener’s already weak jaw. 

Reiner caught his fist and twisted Marco’s arm behind his back. Marco grunted in pain but didn’t beg for mercy. Reiner pushed his arm upwards hard, dislocating Marco’s shoulder and throwing him to the ground. 

“Reiner, stop!” Christa yelled as she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his throat. She held on tight and squeezed as hard as she could despite Reiner’s nails digging into her arm. 

“Oh, You’re in big trouble now, buddy!” Ymir growled the moment she saw blood on her precious girlfriend’s skin. She aimed a perfect kick, right into his balls. 

Reiner grabbed his crotch and sunk to his knees with a breathless whine of pain. 

Jean watched Christa let go and run to her girlfriend as he picked himself up off the floor. He glanced at Ymir and they both knew this wasn’t over. 

“Christa, I want you to get Marco out of the way and then call security. This is going to get ugly.” Ymir said, in a deadly calm voice as Reiner started to get up again. 

“Please be safe!” Christa replied worriedly and then rushed over to Marco to help him off the floor and move him somewhere safer. 

“Armin should be mine” Reiner shouted, rage and hormones and alcohol taking away all of his inhibitions. 

“Jean, get out of here! Run to the clinic, before this gets any worse. Armin is going to need you and you won't be able to help him if you’re broken.” Ymir commanded as she stepped between both alphas. 

“But I can’t leave him to you. This is my fight!” Jean growled back. 

“Get out of here, brat!” Levi shouted as he ran up the stairs. By the looks of his clothes, there was another fight going on downstairs too. 

“Jean, Armin will be in so much pain if you don’t go to him. His body knows what it’s like to have an alpha now, and if you’re not there it’s going to make things so much worse for him!” Christa shouted across the room, drawing Reiner’s attention. 

Jean was angry, but the thought of Armin in pain was suddenly much more important than a stupid fist fight. He muttered a string of curse words as he ran out the glass doors of the lobby and down the well-maintained sidewalks towards the clinic on the other side of the campus. If he ran it might only take a few minutes. At least he hoped so. He was still dizzy from his fall and hitting his head.

 

***

Armin was writhing in his king sized bed at the clinic. He couldn’t have asked for a cleaner, more comfortable place to have his heat, yet he felt worse than he ever did at home. No amount of cushions or blankets was helping, even though he had so many propped around him that he was practically lost between them. He was certain it had been almost 24 hours since Jean had mated him in the haunted dorm room, and since then he hadn’t heard anything from him. Not even the staff at the clinic knew anything, and Armin wasn’t sure if he should feel worried or hurt. When Jean had promised him he wouldn’t abandon Armin, he had seemed so sincere. Did he change his mind after the hormones cleared from his senses? Did something happen to him? Was he dead? Armin didn’t know. 

He had even gone through the physical, which was more invasive than Marco had led him to believe. They had cleaned him out of any of Jean’s remaining semen so they could look inside him. They had taken blood, hooked him up to an IV, asked him very personal questions about his sex life. He understood that they had to do this in order to take responsibility for his care and the activities that should be following. They needed to know of any medical conditions or things to watch out for while they were monitoring them. They asked him if he liked to have rough sex, if he was okay with oral, and even had several consent forms to fill out. Armin didn’t enjoy it, but it would be worth it to have a mate. To have Jean. That was if he ever even showed up. 

Armin whimpered again as a fresh cramp washed over his body. It hurt and the pain medicine he was given wasn’t doing anything to help. He could feel even more slick leaking from his asshole in a desperate attempt to attract his mate. His mate that apparently wasn’t coming. Armin turned on the TV again to check the time and maybe find something to watch. He browsed Netflix, but nothing looked interesting. 

“Armin, I’m so sorry!” Jean announced as he barged into his room despite the staff member that was trying to hold him back. 

Armin whipped his head around to stare at Jean in astonishment. “Where the fuck were you?!” 

“I was at the hospital. I left as soon as I could. I fell while running here last night. I broke my wrist, and I had a concussion from before.” Jean held up his hand to show the splint he was wearing. Even though it was a legitimate reason, he just felt like he was making up flimsy excuses. 

“You had a concussion? Our sex wasn’t that rough.” Armin was truly glad to see Jean, but he still felt irritable after being left alone. 

“Reiner kind of went ballistic after you left. There was a fight. That’s how I hit my head.” Jean explained and closed the door on the staff member’s face. He took his shoes off one-handed and approached the bed with a clear intent in his eyes. 

“Oh...Oh, Jean, I’m so sorry.” Armin felt guilty and averted his gaze. “If I hadn’t flirted with him. If I hadn’t gone to that party…” 

“Don’t. If you hadn’t gone to the party, we wouldn’t be here right now and there is nowhere I’d rather be.” Jean replied, in a deeper, firmer voice. 

“Take your clothes off before you come in here,” Armin said softly as he pulled the thick blankets off of his body. He was completely naked and his ass cheeks were shiny with slick. “Can you still have sex with your concussion and your wrist?” 

“It might not be the best sex I’ve ever been able to give, but I will do my best to make this the best experience, you've ever had,” Jean replied as he hurried to undress. 

“I’m more than ready this time!” Armin promised as he turned onto his back and spread his legs as wide as they would comfortably go. He was already fully erect and started stroking himself while he waited for Jean to join him. 

Jean’s chest rattled with a low growl of approval. “You’re really the sexiest person I’ve ever met.” He grinned as he stepped into Armin’s nest and crawled over him, being careful not to put weight on his damaged wrist. “And this time, I can take my time with you.” Jean bent down and licked one of Armin’s nipples before he began sucking it into his mouth. 

“J-Jean now is not the time for teasing!” Armin moaned loudly as he arched his back at the stimulation. 

“Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Jean replied mischievously as he switched to the other nipple. 

“Tease me after! I don’t care how much you tease me after I’ve had your knot! Please!” Armin cried loudly. He was glad that he had disclosed that he was a screamer. It was something he didn’t know until the night before, but it was valuable information to have in this situation. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Jean promised as he lined himself up with Armin’s hole and pushed in. 

Armin let out a long low sound of pleasure. Somehow Jean’s cock felt ten times better than the night before, and he was ready to be fucked hard. It was difficult to wait for Jean to get adjusted, but he tried to be patient on account of his wrist. 

“This is a bit more difficult in this position.” Jean grunted as he tried to set up a good pace that would satisfy his lover. He was still feeling a little dizzy and his sense of balance was off because he was trying to support himself one-handed. 

Armin waited a few more moments to see if Jean would be able to find a good rhythm, but even his extra sensitivity caused by his heat, couldn’t make up for the choppy movements Jean was making. “Here, I’ll do it. Pull out.” 

Jean did as he was told and collapsed into the cushions beside Armin gratefully. “I just need to figure out how to balance. I’ll be fine to continue in a moment.”

Armin didn’t wait for Jean to recover. He decided he was going to take charge and straddled Jean’s lap. “I’m sorry, Jean, but I don’t want to wait.” He apologized. He didn’t want Jean to feel like he wasn’t good enough, but Armin had really been waiting too long to get the knot he needed. 

“Okay…” Jean swallowed hard as he watched Armin raise himself up and guide Jean’s cock slowly into his ass. 

“Oh! This feels really good.” Armin said in surprise as he realized he would be able to angle Jean’s cock in just the right way to stimulate his prostate. “Is this okay?” He asked as he moved up and down experimentally. 

“Oh, it’s more than okay!” Jean groaned loud and long as he watched Armin moving above him. “Mind if I help?” He asked as he gave Armin a thrust on his way back down. 

“Fuck! Do that again!” Armin demanded, loving the feeling. Together, they set up a fast pace they could both enjoy. The room filled with their moans and Armin’s screams as they brought each other closer to orgasm. Armin came first, but it wasn’t long until Jean’s cock was swelling into his knot. Armin settled down and stayed still as his inner walls were expanded all the way. 

“How do you feel this time?” Jean asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his omega. 

“It’s better…” Armin muttered into Jean’s chest and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I feel so much better now. You have no idea. I couldn’t eat or sleep at all, and the cramps were terrible.” 

“I’m so sorry, Armin. I wish I could have been here sooner.” Jean cradled Armin’s head and stroked his hair. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?” 

“You better.” Armin sighed as his whole body relaxed in Jean’s arms. He was beginning to feel drowsy and his eyes fluttered closed. Jean was licking the excess oil off his neck attentively and Armin smiled to himself. 

“J-Jean!” Armin cried out when he felt a sharp pain blooming on his neck, and his warm blood running down his chest. Jean was biting him. He was being marked, just like he had marked him the night before. 

“I don’t want anyone else to ever have you,” Jean said in a deadly serious voice. “I’ve wanted you since the first time we studied in the library together. After our classes changed, I ended up losing my phone while skiing during Christmas break. I lost all my contacts, and you don’t check your social media. When Marco finally gave me your number, I was afraid to text you. I was afraid that you had moved on and somehow the hope that you hadn’t was better than finding out the truth. I can’t tell you how much I regret that.” 

Armin listened intently to Jean’s explanation. It did seem plausible and he didn’t think Jean was lying to him. But more importantly, he had been marked, and he had never felt more content and safe in his life. It baffled him that he could be so calm about something so life-altering, but he couldn’t ignore the way he felt. On a purely instinctual level, everything felt right. “I love you, Jean” He whispered as his eyes started to close again. “I hope these marks stick.” 

“I love you too, Armin.” Jean smiled, beyond happy. He could feel his mate falling asleep in his arms, and he knew that he had found his life partner. Even if the marks didn’t stick this time, he would keep trying until they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Reiner! He really did have good intentions! One day I’ll write a reimin fic and give him some love too!


End file.
